


〈all锤〉新手魅魔上路1

by FengQiYunYong



Category: ThorBottoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 额…可能不会有后续？斟酌观看啊各位，我的懒癌又复发了w如果还会继续写下去的话，估计应该都是肉没有剧情…吧？毕竟初衷只是想搞锤（被打）还请各位踊跃催更=^･ω･^=





	〈all锤〉新手魅魔上路1

深夜里，原本应该寂静无声的房间里传来了不怎么和谐的水声。

“唔…”躺在床上的黑发男人很明显已经陷入了深眠，而此时他的身上正趴着一个光裸的男人，不，不只是普通的男人…

头上小小的一对黑色犄角，静静折叠在身后的黑红色蝠翼，从尾椎处延伸出来的暗色尾巴，这些无一不在显示着金发男人的身份——魅魔。

再看细些，那金发魅魔口中居然含着黑发男人身下的凶器，脑袋不断的上下起伏着。

‘唔…怎么这么大？而且含了这么久这个人类都还没射出来，嘴好酸啊…姐姐先前可没跟我说会这样，对待作为新手魅魔的弟弟不应该更加上心吗？就算自己不是靠男人生存的，也不用这么敷衍我吧，真是的…’Thor在心里抱怨着自家不靠谱的姐姐大人，嘴上为了自己的食物更加卖力的工作着，粉色的舌舔舐着男人的那处，手也轻柔的挑逗着那两颗卵蛋，试图让黑发男人尽早缴械，让他能够早点完事回家。

“嗯…”魅魔第一次的任务目标似乎是因为Thor的动作而发出了满足的叹息声，看来Thor第一次捕食的技巧还算不错？

‘只要吸出来就好了吧？好饿，好像赶紧吃到…再，再稍微——’Thor正想着，就听到自己脑袋上方传来了低哑好听的男声。

“你在干什么？”Loki微微喘着气问道，这个在自己身上动作的男人很明显不是人类，犄角，翅膀，尾巴，加上此时莫名其妙就对他做出这种事情的行为来看，是魅魔那一族？可没想到居然会找上自己呢，估计是新生的吧。而且居然是雄性，这还真是个惊喜呢…

“！！”Thor被吓到了。这不对啊，照姐姐的话来看，人类一般是不会在魅魔行事时清醒过来的，那他现在该怎么办？放弃即将到手的食物逃跑吗？可是他还饿着呢…

想到这里，Thor在饥饿的驱使下忍不住又吸允了下口中的巨物。

“唔…”

Loki被突如其来的刺激给弄得闷哼了一声，整个身子都僵了起来。

“你还真是…”Loki微皱着眉笑道，既然这个全身上下都散发着魅惑气息的魅魔这么热情，他也不介意配合对方做些什么，他从湿润的口腔中抽出了自己的分身，一个翻身就把愣着的魅魔压在了身下。

“嗯，身材不错，脸也挺好看的，该说不愧是魅魔吗？嗯…哦，这里，也不错呢…”

“额，啊啊——哈～”

“放松点，魅魔，游戏才刚开始呢…”

TBC


End file.
